Demons of the Caribbean
by medlii
Summary: Join the infamous pirate Captain Inuyasha Sparrow and blacksmith Miroku Turner as they try to save the fair lady, Kagome Swann and break the curse of the Black Pearl. Can they do it before the evil Captain Naraku destroys them? Cowritten with M.W.Roach
1. Chapter 1

_**xxxxx**_

_**Demons of the Caribbean: Chapter 1**_

**_xxxxx_**

_Disclaimer:_ Neither M.W. Roach nor I own any parts of Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha.

_Author's note:_ This story is a **team effort**. I'd like to thank M.W. Roach for coming up with the idea for this story and letting me help with it.

**This chapter by: medlii**

**_xxxxx_**

The waters of the Spanish Main were calm and still as the morning fog rested over a large ship. The silence of the sea was lifted as the soft voice of Miss Kagome Swann hung in the cold air.

"And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me¦" she sang quietly as she gazed into the mist over the calm sea. Something touched her shoulder and she jumped.

Turning around, she saw Mr. Koga, part of the ship's crew. "Quiet, Miss Swann! Cursed pirates sail these waters and-"

"Mr. Koga, that is quite enough," Captain Sesshomaru ordered.

"Tis bad luck, singing about pirates, especially on an ominous day like this," Koga mumbled.

He was about to continue but the captain's cold glare stopped him. The superstitious sailor grumbled to himself as he stomped back to his post.

"I think I'd like to meet a pirate," Kagome said.

Captain Sesshomaru's gaze turned to the young girl. "Think again, Miss Swann. All those vile, filthy creatures deserve is a short drop and a sudden stop."

"Excuse me, these topics are not appropriate for a girl Kagome's age. She is only 10, after all."

Turning to look at the speaker, Sesshomaru saw that it was Kagome's grandmother, Lady Kaede. "Of course," the captain agreed, turning to give orders to the crew.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the ship's rail to look out over the water again and wonder exactly what Sesshomaru meant by a 'short drop and a sudden stop.' She noticed a few pieces of wood drift past the ship's side, then heard a faint shout. Puzzled, she leaned forward and saw a young boy struggling to keep his head above the water, calling for help.

Grabbing the neck of the girl's dress, Kaede pulled her back.

"Be careful, or ye'll fall in."

Then she noticed the boy.

"Man overboard!" the old woman called.

The sailors quickly brought the stranger onto the ship and began questioning him. Before the boy could answer, Captain Sesshomaru ordered in a soft but deadly voice "Back to work, men!"

Shyly, Kagome walked over to the shivering boy. His dark hair was soaked and his clothes were torn. "I'm Kagome Swann. Come on, I'll find you some blankets."

"Miroku Turner," the boy said. After putting a hand over his heart and feeling the familiar presence of his necklace, he followed Kagome into the ship's hold. She smiled and turned to face him.

"I'll look after you, Miroku."

**_xxxxx_**

_8 years later_

Kagome gazed out over the azure bay of Port Royal from her house nestled high in the hills and sighed. Being the granddaughter of Kaede, one of the wealthiest people in the small town meant having lots of servants to do thing for her and therefore very little to do herself.

"Kagome!" Her grandmother called.

"Yes?" the girl asked, hoping that this wasn't about her marriage plans.

Everyone on the island assumed Kagome would soon wed the rich and powerful Captain Sesshomaru, including Kaede. As much as Kagome argued with her grandmother about the issue, the old woman refused to believe that Kagome would find a more suitable suitor.

"Ye are 18 years old and this should have been done long ago. I'd like to speak with ye about your future."

Holding back a groan, Kagome said, "I'm sick of talking about Captain Sesshomaru. He's too..."

"Kagome, ye have hardly spoken to the man. Once ye get to know him better-"

"Sesshomaru is not a man. He is a cold-blooded, ruthless demon of a soldier. I don't _want_ to get to know him better. Why can't I choose my own husband?"

"Kagome, I am your grandmother and-"

"Look, someone's coming," Kagome interrupted, glad to leave the argument until later. Hopefully much later. Even from far away, she could tell the person walking up the long path to the house was Miroku, the local blacksmith's apprentice. Carrying a large box under one arm, the dark-haired man whistled cheerily as he stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door.

Hearing the butler answer the knock, Kagome and Kaede smoothed their dresses and carefully descended the staircase to greet their visitor.

"It is a pleasure to see both of you," Miroku said smoothly. "Lady Kaede." He bowed respectfully to the woman. "And Miss Swann." He took Kagome's hand and kissed it.

"Please, we've known each other for a long time. I'd like it if you called me Kagome."

Noticing the glare that Kaede was giving her granddaughter, Miroku replied "You are a lady, and I am but a mere blacksmith. So I shall call you Miss Swann." Turning to the older woman, he said "And here is the sword you ordered from Master Mushin." Opening the box, Miroku continued to talk about the sword's special features and just how amazing it was.

_Wow! I didn't know swords were so complicated. I thought the only thing that mattered was how long and sharp they were,_ Kagome marveled as she pretended to understand Miroku's little speech.

"Thank ye sir," Kaede said when he had finished. Handing him a few coins, she commented, "This will make a fine gift for Captain Sesshomaru. Or should I say _Commodore_ Sesshomaru- since today is the day of his promotion ceremony."

Miroku left and Kaede went upstairs. Kagome noticed something on the floor. Bending over, she got a closer look. It was a necklace, one she'd seen Miroku wearing ever since she'd met him, though he always tried to hide it under his shirt. Curious to see why he was hiding it, Kagome picked it up.

She smiled as she saw the pink crystal on the end of the gold chain. Of all the men she knew, Miroku wasn't one she thought that would like pink. She wondered what a poor, nearly 20 year-old blacksmith would want such a thing for. Deciding to return it later, Kagome put it around her neck for safekeeping.

**_xxxxx_**

Inuyasha Sparrow growled to himself under his breath as he rowed. "What good is a pirate without a ship?" He'd thought stowing away on another ship was a good idea since he didn't have his own. And it would've been, if the crew hadn't smelled his bottle of rum.

"At least I got this boat," he grumbled, taking a gulp of the rum he'd managed to salvage. "What the...?" Looking down, Inuyasha noticed his feet were wet. With a sigh, he downed the rest of the bottle of rum and used it to start draining the water that was leaking into his little boat.

Inuyasha paddled faster as the water seeped in. The dock was getting closer. Carefully, the pirate got to his feet without tipping the boat that was half full, or maybe half empty, over. He climbed up the mast and waited patiently for the small boat to get to the dock. Merchants loading trading goods on their own ships stared at the crazy man riding the sinking boat. Inuyasha crouched and leapt, landing neatly on the dock. With a gurgle, the tiny vessel vanished into the depths of Davy Jones' Locker.

Taking off his hat, Inuyasha held it to his chest in memory of the little boat that had gotten him to safety.

"Excuse me sir, it's a shilling to dock your boat here," an official-looking man informed. "And, I shall need to know your name."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and dropped some coins in the man's hand.

"What do you say to 3 shillings, and we forget the name?"

The man grinned and pocketed the coins.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Inuyasha smirked as the man turned around. It wasn't too difficult for the pirate to remove his own coins along with a handful of others from the stranger's pockets. Humming under his breath, Inuyasha made his way into the town of Port Royal to find something to drink.

**_xxxxx_**

After a military ceremony in which Captain Sesshomaru was appointed Commodore Sesshomaru, and then presented with the sword Kaede had purchased from Miroku, Kagome found herself high atop the port's fort with only the newly promoted officer for company.

"Lady Kagome," he said softly, turning to face the girl.

"Yes?" She asked nervously, pretty sure she knew what was coming.

The Commodore took a step forward. Kagome took a step backward. "Have you given any thought to marriage?"

"No! I mean yes! I um…" Kagome backed away from the much-older man, tripping over her feet just as much as her words. Not realizing that she was so close to the short wall surrounding the upper level of the fort, Kagome stumbled backwards right over the edge...

**_xxxxx_**

"Hey, you!"

"Me?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he ambled along the docks closer to the fort.

"Yeah, you." Two armed soldiers ran up to him. "We're supposed to keep the ship off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry. If I see one, I'll let you know." With that, Inuyasha walked towards the ships, only to be blocked again by the relentless guards. He decided to try a different approach.

"What's going on at the fort?"

"Captain Sesshomaru is being initiated into the position of Commodore."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why aren't you gents up there?"

"Well, someone has to keep the ship safe from civilians."

Inuyasha smiled.

"You mean this boat here?", he asked as he walked over to the Interceptor. "It looks fast."

Ginta and Hakaku blocked Inuyasha from getting on the ship.

"No ship can surpass the speed of the Interceptor." Hakaku said.

"I know of one. The Black Pearl." Inuyasha contradicted.

Hakaku rolled his eyes.

"There's no _real _ship that can match the speed of the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Ginta argued.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes, I have."

While they were arguing, Inuyasha quietly crept onto the Interceptor. He began exploring the wheel and mast.

_Nice boat, _he thought, _But it can't beat The Pearl._

"Hey you!" Hakaku yelled, holding out his bayonet. "You're not suppose to be up here, mate."

"I'm sorry. It's such a pretty boat…er…ship."

"What's your name?" Ginta asked.

"Smith…or Smithy, if you like."

"Get off the ship, Mr. Smith."

"But it's so pretty…"

"We said get off." Hakaku hissed.

"If you insist," Inuyasha replied reluctantly. Taking his time, he got back onto the dock.

"That's better," Ginta said happily. Now he had to figure out how to get rid of Inuyasha.

**_xxxxx_**

Kagome screamed as she fell down, past the fort. She shut her eyes and tensed her muscles for the impact with the rocky ground or rough wooden dock that wasn't quite so far away now.

But it never came.

Instead, she landed on something soft that collapsed beneath her.

"I didn't know Port Royal rained women," a muffled voice shouted.

Kagome untangled her skirts and struggled to get to her feet. When she stood up, the girl realized she'd fallen on top of someone.

"I'm terribly sorry," she apologized as she offered the stranger a hand.

"You didn't do too much harm," the man grumbled once he'd stood up, wincing.

"Miss Swann!" Ginta and Hakaku had watched with glazed eyes as the well-to-do girl fell from the sky.

"Are you alright?" the two guards asked simultaneously.

"I guess so," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good. Because you two are civilians. And civilians aren't allowed on these docks. So the two of you have to leave," Hakaku explained patiently.

Before the soldiers could usher Inuyasha and Kagome into somewhere that civilians were allowed, Commodore Sesshomaru appeared from the fort, 8 guards at his side.

"What an incredibly stupid thing to do, Miss Swann. Falling from great heights is not a safe activity," the commodore reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I'm just lucky that- what's your name again?"

Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot, eyeing the commodore nervously. "Smith. Mr. Smith."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru commented. "I believe I owe you a thank you." Sesshomaru extended his hand.

Inuyasha cautiously reached out. Once he was close enough, Sesshomaru grabbed him.

"Just as I suspected." Sesshomaru scoffed as he yanked up Inuyasha's sleeve, revealing a tattoo of a sparrow and below it, a brand of the letter 'P.' "You're a pirate."

Everyone else gasped. "You're serious..?Is he really a-" Hakaku's voice dropped to a whisper "-_pirate?_"

"Indeed. Inuyasha, you are the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But, you have heard of me." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Wait a minute. If he's a pirate, where's his ship?" Ginta asked suspiciously.

"I'm in the market." Inuyasha explained. "And it's _Captain_ Inuyasha."

"I've always wanted to meet a pirate!" Kagome exclaimed. "What kind of ship did you have? Did you bury all your treasure? How come you don't have a parrot? Is it tough to find a crew with the economy in such a state?"

"Take him to the brig," Commodore Sesshomaru ordered calmly. "He will hang at dawn."

"Who?" Hakaku asked.

Sesshomaru glowered at him, but then saw that Inuyasha had disappeared.

"Find him."

**_xxxxx_**

Panting, Inuyasha ducked inside a shop. He wouldn't have minded fighting the idiotic and snobby soldiers but the pirate knew that more would appear out of the fort if he hadn't left soon. Looking around the place, he decided it was a smithy. An old man sat snoring in a chair towards the rear of the shop. Carefully and quietly, Inuyasha made sure he was sound asleep. He poked the man in the chest. The drunken blacksmith was out cold.

Inuyasha heard the creak of the door swinging open.

"Hey! Who are you?" A black-haired man with violet eyes had entered and walked cautiously towards the stranger.

"Uh, no one important," Inuyasha said. "In fact, I was just leaving."

"You're the pirate everyone's looking for." Miroku grabbed a sword. "I can't let you leave."

Something long and silver whooshedpast Inuyasha's face. With a thunk, the sword embedded itself in the wooden bar holding the door shut, where it wavered from side to side. Inuyasha ran for the door and tried to yank the sword out but it was stuck. Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku. He slowly made his way towards the blacksmith.

"That's a wonderful trick, but you missed."

"I wasn't aiming for you," Miroku said.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and Miroku drew his own. The two charged a teach other and began a graceful battle of blades. At first, Inuyasha thought this boy was nuts. A blacksmith crossing blades with a pirate? But as the clanking battle continued, Inuyasha found himself quite impressed with the boy.

_He's so familiar. Have I threatened him before?_

The battle brought itself to a giant carousel of shimmering blades.

"Who makes all these?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged one of Miroku's attacks.

"I do!" Miroku slashed again. "And I practice with them 3 hours a day!"

Inuyasha returned the attack, then paused.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!"

Miroku growled and struck again. The whistling sword nearly slit Inuyasha's gut. Back and forth across the shop they went, breaking breakable (and probably expensive) items and making a big mess. Dust, sparks and taunts filled the air as the fast-paced battle raged on.

Finally Inuyasha had had enough. This was taking too long and he knew the Commodore would search the shop soon. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a bag filled with some sort of powder and threw it in Miroku's face.

"Cheater!" the man yelled between coughing and trying to get the dust out of his eyes.

"Pirate!" Inuyasha explained.

He turned to leave the shop when something crashed over his head.

Grinning, the man who'd been asleep in the corner held up the broken bottle he'd smashed over the pirate's head. Inuyasha sank to the ground, unconscious.

With perfect timing, Commodore Sesshomaru and his men broke down the door. "You've assisted in the arrest of a dangerous criminal, Mr. Mushin," the Commodore said. "Port Royal is very grateful. Well, gentlemen. I think you will all remember this day as the day Captain Inuyasha almost escaped." Turning to the soldiers around him, he ordered, "Take him away."

**_xxxxx_**

Don't forget to review! All comments and suggestions are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxx**

_**Demons of the Caribbean- Chapter 2**_

**xxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Neither of us (Medlii or me) owns any part of POTC or IY.**

**Author's Note- As in Ch.1, this is a team effort. Both of us are responsible for this fic. **

**Also, to those of you who were wondering, this is a MirKag fic. The only thing Inu is in love with is his ship. So, the pairings are MirKag/InuBlackPearl...savvy?**

**This chapter by: M.W. Roach**

**xxxxx**

The prison's keep echoed with whistles and calls. "Here, doggy! Here, doggy, doggy!" One prisoner called. "Here's a nice, juicy bone!" Another bellowed.

In the corner of the keep, a small, ugly dog watched the prisoners, the keys in his mouth. Inuyasha sat in his own cell; his hat pulled over his eyes.

"You can keep calling forever. The dog is never going to move."

A skinny, bearded man hobbled over to the bars that separated the cells. "Well, excuse us if we haven't been assigned to the gallows just yet." The man teased.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, then smirked. He turned back around and leaned his head against the wall.

**xxxxx**

A sudden jolt from the shard woke Kagome. She was in bed, Rin, one of her servants, tending to her. "There you go, Miss. It's been quite a day for you."

"Yes. I suspected the Commodore would propose, but I guess I wasn't ready."

"Oh, I meant that pirate! Falling on him from such a height. It must've been terrifying!"

"Oh. Yes, it was terrifying." Kagome lied. Truthfully, she'd been more afraid of Commodore Sesshomaru proposing to her.

"But the Commodore proposed? Fancy that. That's a smart match, Miss. If it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man. He's what every woman should dream of marrying."

Rin remained silent for a moment, then spoke up. "But that Miroku Turner...he's a fine man, too."

Kagome shot the girl an angry glare. "That _is_ too bold."

"Begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place."

Rin left the room. Kagome touched the shard around her neck. It was glowing. A sudden wind brought her attention to the candle at her bedside. It flickered in the chilly breeze, then went out.

**xxxxx**

Miroku pounded hard on a scalding piece of metal. The howling wind caught his attention. He peeked out his shop door. The alley was desolate. Even the rats had taken shelter.

**xxxxx**

Governess Kaede and Commodore Sesshomaru walked around the perimeter of the fort.

"Has my Granddaughter given ye an answer yet?" Kaede asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at the old woman. "No, not yet."

"Well, give her time. She has had a trying day, after all."

Sesshomaru nodded almost imperceptibly. Assuming he was disappointed, Kaede tried to change the subject. "Ghastly weather, isn't it?"

Again, Sesshomaru nodded. Kaede lifted her head slightly when she heard a **thud** in the distance.

"What was that?" She asked.

Sesshomaru leapt upon the old woman, tackling her to the ground. "CANNON FIRE!"

A massive explosion nearly blew the old woman's head clean off. Sesshomaru got back up.

"Return fire!" He growled to the guards and military men on the wall with them, who shot back at the ominous dark ship in the bay. The eerie ship fired again.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha lifted his head at the sound of the cannons. "I know those guns!"

He jumped up and ran to his tiny barred window. His eyes went wide. "It's The Pearl!"

**xxxxx**

Crewmen from the dark ship lowered little rowboats into the water and rowed to shore. Among the frightening sailors were two women. One was tall with her black hair in a bun. Her saggy clothes barely hung onto her skin. The other girl was smaller and had long silver hair. She wore a tattered, one-piece dress. She held a round wooden ball in her hand. After carving a little hole in the center of it, she popped it into her empty eye socket. Then, she and the other woman went straight to the governor's mansion.

Miroku left his shop upon hearing the wails and cries of the people in the street. Pirates scurried everywhere like cockroaches; destroying everything in their way. Explosions collapsed buildings and injured many villagers. Miroku had to help fight off these madmen. A pirate zoomed past the blacksmith. Miroku, who was holding a small axe, threw it into the pirate's back. The man howled in pain and fell to his knees. Meanwhile, the clouds in the sky cleared, revealing the full moon.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha watched the other pirates raid the village from his jail cell. He ducked out of the way when a large cannonball flew towards him. The explosion blew a hole in the prison wall. The massive hole extended a little passed Inuyasha's cell. The other prisoners leapt to their freedom. One man turned to Inuyasha and shook his head.

"My sympathies, friend. You have no manner of luck at all."

Inuyasha stuck his head into the hole and watched as the other men ran away. He sighed pathetically. He had only one more chance. He grabbed the bone and waved it outside the cell.

"Alright, doggy. It's just you and me now. Just you and ol Sparrow. Here, boy!"

The dog slowly made its way to Inuyasha. Very slowly.

"That's it! Come on! Good boy! Come on, you stupid, mangy, flea bitten, old cur!"

The dog turned and ran away.

"No, no wait! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha begged.

He jumped suddenly when he heard the sound of someone falling down stairs. One of the pirates had burst into the prison and killed the guard. The boy looked around a moment, then grunted. "This isn't the armory!"

He turned to leave when he noticed Inuyasha staring. The dark-haired boy smiled and walked up to him. "Well, well, well. Captain Inuyasha Sparrow." The boy stopped and spat at Inuyasha's feet.

"Kohaku." Inuyasha said quietly, glaring at the rude young man.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone, shrinking away on that tiny, forsaken island." Kohaku laughed. "How did you ever escape hell?"

"Luck, my boy. Besides, the deepest corner of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Kohaku snarled and reached his hand into the moonlit cell, grasping Inuyasha's throat. His eyes were locked on the skeleton hand on his neck.

"So, there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." Kohaku hissed before leaving.

Once he was alone, Inuyasha looked at his own arm in comparison with the one he'd just seen. "That's very interesting."

**xxxxx**

Kagome watched out her window in horror as the pirates continued to plunder and pillage her town. She noticed a few making their way to her own home. She knew she had to hide.

The two women burst through Kagome's bedroom door. While the men stole everything downstairs, their job was to retrieve an important item. The women scanned the room. Kagura spoke first.

"We know you're here, poppet! Come on out. We promise we won't hurt you." She lied.

Kagome stayed silent. The only light coming into the closet was a tiny sliver where the doors parted.

"You have something of ours and it calls to us." Kagura warned. Kanna tapped her shoulder and pointed to a closet. The rug near it had been disturbed. Kagura smiled as she made her way to the doors. "The shard calls to us."

Kagome looked down at the jewel around her neck. Her heart leapt into her throat when the sliver of light disappeared. She looked up and found an eye watching her.

"'Ello, poppet." Kagura whispered maniacally.

The pirates flung the door open and prepared to plunge a knife through Kagome's heart.

"Parley!" Kagome shouted.

The pirates stopped dead in their tracks. "What?" Kagura asked.

"Parley." Kagome repeated. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code set down by the brethren Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain."

"I'm not stupid, wench." Kagura growled. "I know the Code."

"Then you know you cannot harm me until the parley is complete."

"Blazes with the Code!" Kanna shouted. "She wants to see the captain."

"And she'll go without a fuss." Kagura said gently. "We must honor the Code."

**xxxxx**

Miroku continued to fight off the pirates. The man he had killed earlier faced him again. Miroku tilted his head in confusion. "You?"

The blacksmith took a step forward.

"Out of my way, scum!" A pirate shouted, hitting Miroku over the head with a pot. Miroku fell to the ground, unconscious.

**xxxxx**

**  
**The two women brought Kagome on the ship. They met up with a large man with long black hair. "I didn't know we were taking captives." He said in a deep voice.

"She wants to see the captain." Kanna informed.

Kagome spoke before thinking.

"I'm here to negotiate..."

The man slapped Kagome in the face.

"You will speak when spoken to!" He roared.

Another man grabbed the larger man's arm.

"And you shall not harm those under the protection of parley." The captain warned. "Understand, Onigumo?"

"Yes, sir." Onigumo agreed.

The captain smiled and approached the scared girl. "I'm Captain Barbossa Naraku. How may I help you, my sweet?"

"Captain Naraku, I've come to negotiate the ceasing of hostilities brought upon Port Royal."

"There are a lot of big words in there, Miss. We're not but humble pirates. What exactly do you want?"

"I want you to leave and never return."

The pirates laughed.

"I am disinclined to acquiest to your request." Naraku smiled. "Means 'no'."

Kagome growled. "Fine." She stomped over to the edge of the ship and held the jewel shard over the water. "I'll drop it."

The Captain tried to bluff his way out of her threats. "Why would a mere trinket such as that mean anything to us?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, if it's worthless." She let it drop slightly. The pirates lunged at her, then stopped. She smiled again.

Naraku chuckled and made his way over to her. "You have a name, Miss?"

"Kagome...Turner." She said quickly.

Naraku flashed a gleaming smile.

"Miss Turner!"

The crew exchanged mutters. Naraku held out his hand. "Very well. Hand it over and we shall turn our rudders to this town and ne'er return."

Slowly and cautiously, Kagome handed the shard to the Captain. He nodded to the rest of the crew. To Kagome's dismay, they were returning to the town. She ran to catch up to Naraku.

"Wait! What about our bargain? You're supposed to take me to shore! According to the Code..."

Naraku turned and faced Kagome. "First of all, your return to shore was not part of the deal, so I must do nothing. Second, you have to be a pirate for the pirate's Code to be effective, and you're not. Third, the Code is more what you call guidelines then actual rules. Welcome aboard The Black Pearl, Miss Turner!"

**xxxxx**

The next day, Miroku awoke in the street amongst chickens. One in particular sat on his chest and tried to peck his eyes out. Miroku threw the pesky bird off of him and stood up painfully holding his head.

"I hear those pirates kidnapped the governess' granddaughter." A woman said. Miroku looked at her. "They took Kagome?"

Miroku ran to the military station where Kaede and Sesshomaru were. He joined them. "We must do something! We have to go after them."

Sesshomaru glared at the young man. "Mr. Turner. You are not a military man. You are a blacksmith. This matter does not concern you."

"Sparrow may know where they are. He mentioned the Black Pearl." Hakaku informed. Ginta nodded in agreement.

"Those men were not his allies. If they were, they would have released him." Sesshomaru pointed out.

The Commodore was unaware that he had given Miroku an idea.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha tried anxiously to pick the lock with a stick he had found. The sound of the door opening made his drop the stick and lay down.

"Sparrow." Miroku called.

Inuyasha lifted his head. "Aye?"

"Are you familiar with The Black Pearl?"

Inuyasha lay his head back down. "I've heard of it. Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"What do you want with the Pearl?"

Miroku sighed. "They took Kagome."

"Oh, so you have found a girl!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"I need your help."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How? The keys run off."

"I helped make these cells. With the proper weight and leverage, the door will lift free."

Inuyasha tilted his head. "What's your name?"

"Miroku Turner."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good strong name. No doubt, a name for your father?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, Mr. Turner. I changed me mind. You spring me from here and I swear on pain of death that I will take you to The Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Miroku nodded. "Agreed."

That said, he lifted the door with a table and it fell off. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and the two were off.

**xxxxx**

The two hide under a bridge, watching the ships. Miroku pointed to The Interceptor.

"We're going to steal that ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." Inuyasha pointed to the smaller ship, The Dauntless. Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Before we do this, I need to know how far you'd go to save this girl."

"I'd die for her." Miroku answered nobly.

"Oh, good." Inuyasha turned back around. "No worries, then."

They snuck under a rowboat and went underwater. This created a small air pocket so the two could breathe. They snuck aboard. Inuyasha held out his hands.

"Everyone, stay calm! We are taking over this ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Miroku shouted, sounding like a complete idiot.

The sailors all laughed at the silly attempt.

"You'll never make it out of the bay!" One man said.

Inuyasha drew his massive sword and pointed it in the sailor's face.

"Son, I'm Captain Inuyasha Sparrow. Savvy?"

**xxxxx**

Sesshomaru gazed over the water. He heard shouting. He turned his attention to some of his men in rowboats. Jaken, Commodore Sesshomaru's second in command shouted, "They've taken the Dauntless!"

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku and Inuyasha sailed away in his ship.

"Rash, Turner. Too rash." He glared at Inuyasha. "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

**xxxxx**

"Here they come." Miroku warned.

Inuyasha turned to see the Interceptor. He grinned.

**xxxxx**

The large ship caught up with the stolen one in no time. The men swung aboard and began searching every cabin. They were unaware that the two ship thieves snuck aboard the mighty Interceptor. Inuyasha set to work cutting the lines that held the ships together. The Interceptor sped away, leaving Commodore Sesshomaru in the dust. The sailors tried to sop them, but Inuyasha had cut the rudder chains, disabling the Dauntless to turn. Sesshomaru sighed and hung his head. Standing beside his superior, Jaken smiled.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha steered the Interceptor. Miroku went on and on talking about his life. Inuyasha really couldn't care less until the boy brought something interesting up.

"You knew my father, didn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I knew him. Good man. Good pirate."

Miroku growled. "He wasn't a pirate! He was a merchant sailor! A respectable man who obeyed the law."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!"

Miroku unsheathed his sword. "My father was not a pirate!"

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Well, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, now is it?" Inuyasha asked. He quickly whipped the wheel around. This made the mast turn and knock Miroku in the gut, causing him to drop his sword. Miroku now dangled helplessly above the water.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only two things to remember in battle is this; what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For example, I can let you drown. But, I can't pull this ship into Tortuga all by myself, savvy? So..." Inuyasha whipped the boat around again, bringing the mast back in as well as Miroku. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

Miroku sighed. "Tortuga?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Tortuga."


	3. Chapter 3

_**xxxxx**_

_Demons of the Caribbean: Chapter 3_

_**xxxxx**_

Disclaimer: Neither M.W. Roach or medlii owns Inuyasha or POTC.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate your feedback!

This chapter by: medlii

_**xxxxx**_

Miroku looked around in wonder at the busy, noisy, bustling nightlife on the island known as Tortuga. Never in his life had he seen so many drunks or women with such revealing clothes. Inuyasha tried to talk over noise of gunshots and screams.

"I know, it looks like a grimy rat-hole, but in a place like Tortuga, no man can ever feel alone."

A woman with red hair stormed over to Inuyasha, who grinned at her in welcoming.

"Ayame!" He called enthusiastically.

The girl said nothing, but cracked Inuyasha in the face with the palm of her hand. Inuyasha's head snapped back with impressive force. The deed done, Ayame walked away, pleased.

"Not sure I deserved that." Inuyasha groaned.

Another woman stomped over to Inuyasha.

"Koharu." He said in a gentler voice.

"Who was she?" Koharu asked angrily.

"What?"

SLAP! 

Inuyasha found his spine snapping back again.

"I may have deserved that."

xxxxx 

Miroku and Inuyasha entered a large barn. Before the blacksmith could ask, Inuyasha shoved a bucket of water at him.

The pirate dumped his own bucket over a man sleeping on the manure pile surrounded by smelly, mangy, flea bitten dogs. Sputtering, the man opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"CURSE YA FOR BREATHIN', YA SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!" the man shouted. After his vision cleared, Koga was surprised to see Inuyasha standing in front of him.

"Sparrow? 'Tis you?"

"Aye, Koga. It is."

Miroku thought the man's name and face were familiar but he just couldn't place them.

"'Tis bad luck waking a man when he's sleeping," Koga grumbled.

"A drink- ale, not water, of course- could fix that," Inuyasha said cheerily, helping Koga to his feet. Miroku doused Koga with his own bucket.

"Blast it, I'm already awake!" Koga roared, wiping the water from his face.

"That was for the smell." Miroku advised. Koga nodded in understanding.

_**xxxxx**_

In the noisy bar, Inuyasha and Koga discussed at a table while Miroku waited just out of earshot.

"I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a reason. Something gleams in your eye, Sparrow." Koga stopped to take a drink.

"I'm going after the Pearl." Inuyasha said quietly.

Koga nearly choked on his ale. Inuyasha continued.

"I know where it is, and I'm going after it. I need you to get me a crew."

"What's in your head, Captain? How could you pull it off without Naraku killing you first?"

Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"I have leverage." He then motioned his head towards Miroku.

"The boy?" Koga asked.

"That is the child of Rancid Roku Turner. His _only_ child. Savvy?" Inuyasha whispered.

Koga nodded, eyes wide.

"Ah. Aye, then. I'll get you a crew, Captain."

Bored, Miroku looked around at the women. Most were comely, drunk, and chasing men. One stumbled into the blacksmith just as he heard Inuyasha say "Turner." He shoved the woman away to listen better but the men had lowered their voices. Now they were making odd gestures at each other-raising eyebrows, motioning with their heads, 'drawing' in the air with their fingers…

Miroku sighed, hoping the night would be over soon.

_**xxxxx**_

Kagome glumly stared at the Shikon Shard around her neck. For her entire life, she'd wanted to meet a pirate or two and have an adventure, but this was certainly not what she'd had in mind.

"The Cap'n wants you to join him for dinner. And he says you have to wear this," Kagura jeered, suddenly looming into Kagome's sight.

Kagome looked at the dress Kagura was holding out. Its style rivaled the ones Miroku was looking at in Tortuga. Kanna and Kagura smiled eerily at her.

"Tell Captain Naraku…" Kagome struggled to remember what she'd heard earlier "…Uninclined to ache-we-us to his… request.

Looking confused for a second, Kagura eventually realized what Kagome had meant to say. The pirate smirked. "Captain Naraku said you might say that. He also said if that be the case, you have ta wear this." Kagura smirked again and held up a corset. With a groan, Kagome put on the dress and followed Kanna and Kagura to the captain's quarters…

_**xxxxx**_

"Ah, Miss Turner! I hoped you'd come dine with me." Naraku cackled.

Kagome glowered at him from across the table. "Here, try some bread." Although she was hungry, Kagome remembered her manners and politely nibbled on the slice Naraku had passed her. The evil captain roared with laughter. "There's no need to impress anyone here. You must be hungry." Blushing, Kagome gulped down the rest of the bread. She reached out and grabbed a turkey leg. She ferociously gnawed at it.

"Drink some wine." Greedily, Kagome gulped down the cool liquid.

Naraku watched excitedly as the starving girl ravished her meal.

"And the apple is next." Naraku offered.

When the ripe green fruit was nearly to her lips, Kagome froze. "Are you trying to poison me?" she choked.

Naraku cackled again. "Nope, just tryin' to fatten you up."

"What kind of sick people _are_ you?"

Naraku's lips parted in a cruel smile, revealing his yellowish and slightly pointed teeth. "I was just teasin', Miss Turner. I think you need to hear a story first."

Kagome's angry glare was quickly replaced by a smile. "I like stories! Does this one have a happy ending?"

"That's for you to decide," Naraku replied cryptically. Kagome munched on her apple as she listened.

"Ages ago, an Aztec priestess created a treasure of enormous power and called it the Shikon Jewel. 'Twas said to fulfill anyone's wishes. Knowing what harm evil men could use it for, it was hidden. My former captain and I searched everywhere for this gem. And we found its location at an island that does not exist unless you know where it already is. Now my _former_ captain believed in 60/40 shares, information included. So the rest of the crew and I marooned him on a deserted island to die. The jewel was a beautiful sight. As the new captain, my greatest desire was to have the most fearsome and deadly crew of all the seas. As soon as I touched the jewel, it shattered. But the spell worked. Each man took a piece. And now we _are_ the deadliest pirates, for we are cursed men, Miss Turner. At first, the curse was wonderful but after years and years, we realized how awful it truly was. Food turned to ash in our mouths. Nothing could quench our thirsts, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. Only by finding all the little shards of the sacred jewel, reuniting them and bathing the jewel in blood money shall the curse be broken. Thanks to you, we have the final shard."

"And the blood money?" Kagome asked.

Naraku smiled.

"Well, that's why we haven't killed you…yet."

While Captain Naraku was talking, Kagome had carefully slid a knife from the table and set it on her lap. When the story was finished, she remarked "I don't believe in fairy tales. What silly nonsense."

Cackling, Naraku rose and pulled Kagome's chair out in a very gentlemanly fashion. As soon as she stood up, Kagome whirled around and plunged the knife into Naraku's chest. Naraku laughed his cruel laugh and yanked it out.

A few drops of blood dripped to the floor and Kagome screamed.

"I'm curious, Miss Turner. After killing me, what is it you plan on doing next?"

Kagome pushed past the evil man and onto the moonlit deck of the ship where an even more terrifying sight greeted her. Every sailor was now a skeleton! Tatters of clothes clung to their grimy bones and they leered at the young girl as she shrieked in terror. After a moment, Kagome returned to the safety of the captain's quarters.

"The moonlight shows us for what we truly are. Neither dead nor alive, and we've lived too long," Naraku said eerily. "I feel nothing. Not the spray of the sea…"

Kagome edged away from the mysterious captain. "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh…" Kagome's retreat put her in the moonlight. As Naraku's hand followed her, it transformed into a skeleton of its former self. As the moonlight spread over the Captain's body, his skin and muscles melted off, reveling his undead face and bony exterior.

"You best start believing in fairy tales, Miss Turner! You're in one!"

Horrified, Kagome rushed inside.

_**xxxxx**_

Inuyasha strutted across the dock, inspecting the new crew Koga had gathered for him. He seemed satisfied until he stopped in front of a woman with a white cat sitting on one shoulder.

Koga hurried up to Inuyasha. "'Tis bad luck having a woman on board sir, but this was the best that I could do," he whispered.

"You, sailor! What's your name?" Inuyasha asked the female pirate.

"Sango."

"Do you have the courage to stay true to this ship and its captain in the face of danger and otherwise certain death?"

"Aye, sir," she responded simply.

Nodding, Inuyasha continued down the line. He recognized a few of the pirates but most were new faces. He grinned when he noticed one with a large hat… When the captain yanked it off, a mass of black hair fell down the woman's back. Inuyasha smiled warmly.

"Kikyo."

Without warning, Kikyo smacked Inuyasha in the face with incredible force. Miroku tilted his head.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one?"

"No, that one I deserved."

Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"You took my boat!" She sneered.

"Actually…"

SMACK! 

Inuyasha remained in pain for a moment, then turned back, this time more cautiously.

"Borrowed. Borrowed your boat without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

Miroku smiled. When he first saw Kikyo, he'd been reminded of Miss Swann. After all, they looked somewhat alike.

"You'll get her another one, right Inuyasha?" Miroku quipped, elbowing the captain.

"I'll get you another one." Inuyasha told Kikyo.

"A better boat," Miroku said.

"A better boat," Inuyasha agreed.

Kikyo sighed.

"That one," Miroku continued, pointing at the Interceptor, which was anchored nearby.

"That one!" Inuyasha asked, annoyed that the blacksmith offered the boat they'd fairly stolen. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye," Kikyo shouted.

"Aye," the rest of the pirates agreed.

Miroku grinned as the crew eagerly boarded the ship. Kikyo walked passed Inuyasha and snatched her hat from him. Inuyasha flinched, fearing another painful strike.

_**xxxxx**_

Although she was afraid, Kagome sat calmly in the rowboat as Naraku's crew paddled their precious cargo from the Black Pearl to Isla de Muerta.

_**xxxxx**_

Miroku and the rest of Inuyasha's crew watched over the rails of the Interceptor as they slowly made their way through the rocky passages leading to Isla de Muerta. Everything was silent as the pirates looked upon the smashed remains of the ships who hadn't been quite so lucky. Koga stood with Miroku.

"This place hasn't changed much." Koga mumbled.

"You've been here before?" Miroku wondered.

"Aye, long ago. Around the time Inuyasha was Captain of the Black Pearl."

Miroku gasped a little. Koga, realizing what he had just said, turned away.

"He failed to mention that." Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah." Koga spoke awkwardly. "His first mate was Naraku. Naraku demanded that Inuyasha split their plunder 50/50. Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it. 'Twas 60/40; the normal share. That night, there was a mutiny. His first mate and the crew marooned him on a tiny island and left him to die. You know that big sword Inuyasha carries?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a magic sword, given to him by Naraku. Can kill a hundred beings with one swipe. Of course, that's all the sword has is one last attack. Well, that won't do much good for hunting nor to be rescued. But after 5 days of starvin', that sword starts to look real friendly, if you catch me drift."

Miroku winced at the thought.

"But, Inuyasha escaped that island, and still has that one attack. He's saving it for his mutinous first mate."

"Naraku." Miroku whispered.

"Aye."

"How'd Inuyasha get off the island?"

"Well…there's rumors, but no one really knows."

Inuyasha broke the conversation. "Ready a longboat. Mr. Turner and I are going ashore," he commanded.

"But what if the worst should happen?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then answered, "Stick to the code."

_**xxxxx**_

Kagome glanced around the large cave, her eyes wide with terror. The pirates shoved her into the large 'room' filled with gold, artifacts and other treasures they'd acquired over the years. In the center sat a large pedestal with a round pink gem no larger than a gold coin on top. As she got closer, Kagome could see that a small fragment was missing. And the one on her necklace would fill the gap perfectly.

_**xxxxx**_

Uneasily, Miroku looked at Inuyasha. The waters all around the island were littered with skeletons and gold. "What do you mean by 'stick to the code?'"

"The pirates code. Any man who falls behind is left behind," Inuyasha replied.

"No heroes amongst thieves, then?" Miroku asked rhetorically.

Inuyasha laughed quietly.

"What?" Miroku asked shortly.

"For someone who has such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're fast on your way to becoming one. You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, joined a pirate's crew… and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"I'm not obsessed with treasure," Miroku huffed as the two pulled the boat onto shore. Inuyasha led him to an opening so they could see what was going on. Miroku's eyes went wide at the site of Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

_**xxxxx**_

Inside, Naraku stood next to the nearly completed Shikon Jewel, his crew watching him eagerly. "Yaar. Long have we suffered. Each man here has proven himself time and again." The pirates cheered. "Now, we shall end this suffering." The pirates cheered. "We have collected all the cursed treasure. All are here. Save for this!" Naraku pointed to Kagome. And the pirates cheered again.

Miroku lunged forward but Inuyasha held him back. "Shh. We must wait for the opportune moment."

With a sigh, Miroku followed the pirate. "And when is that? When you'll receive the most profit from it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was losing his patience for the whiny blacksmith. He pulled Miroku close.

"I know it's difficult for you," Inuyasha said. "But, please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

_**xxxxx**_

In the cave, Naraku lowered Kagome's neck over the jewel. He held up a knife and the cursed pirates began to chant.

Hearing footsteps, Inuyasha turned around. Miroku emerged from the gloom, carrying an oar. With a **whap**, he knocked the pirate unconscious.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I refuse to be your leverage."

Naraku yanked the shard from Kagome's neck and placed it in her palm. With a quick slice of the knife, a thin line of blood oozed from her hand. Naraku squeezed Kagome's hand around the shard, then let the bloody piece of the jewel fall to join the others.

"That's it?" Kagome asked.

Naraku leaned to Kagome's ear.

"Waste not."

The cursed pirates leaned forward eagerly.

And nothing happened.

After a moment, Kohaku shouted, "Did it work?"

"I don't feel any different," Kagura called.

"How do we find out?" Kanna asked.

Naraku rolled his eyes. Taking his pistol out of his belt, he aimed it at Kagura and shot her in the chest.

"You're still alive!" Kanna cheered.

"Yeah! He shot me!"

"Why didn't it work?" Confused and angry shouts echoed around the cave. Naraku silenced them all with a wave of his hand and turned to Kagome.

"Was your father Roku Turner?"

"No."

The pirates gasped.

"Then, where's his child?"

Kagome didn't speak. Angry and frustrated, Naraku slapped Kagome, knocking her backwards, toward the water. In her hand, Kagome held the completed jewel…

Immediately, the still-cursed pirates began shouting and blaming one another for what had happened. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Miroku treading water in front of her! Quietly, the two swam away while Naraku and his crew argued.

"Let's spill all her blood, just in case!" Onigumo cried.

Naraku nodded in agreement, then turned around to grab the wench who'd caused him so much trouble. But she was gone.

The pirates rushed out of the cave to find Kagome. Instead, they found Captain Inuyasha stumbling around the cave.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Kagura shouted.

Inuyasha looked down at his body. "Am I not?"

He turned around to go the other direction but more pirates surrounded him.

"Parlili," Inuyasha stuttered. The pirates looked at him, wondering just how mad this man had become. "Parlulalu…parsley…parsnip…partner…par…par-"

"Parley?" Kanna asked, figuring out what the deranged captain meant.

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "That's the one! Parley! Parley!"

Kagura growled and glared at her smaller sister.

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever mutton-head thought up 'parley'!"

Inuyasha leaned forward.

"That would be the French."

_**xxxxx**_

Don't forget to review! Your comments, whether they're good or bad are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I want to set a few things straight before I continue.**

**-I have yet to find a rule saying, 'No Kagome/Miroku pairings under penalty of law'.**

**-Sesshomaru is Norrington and Koga isn't. Nothing can change that (unless you decide to write your own POTC/Inu story).**

**-If this story is too much on your imaginations, then don't read it. Simple as that. Both medlii and I put a hell of a lot of time and effort into this fic, and the same complaint over and over is just plain annoying. **

**-If you want to tell us something, be it a mistake or what-not, and you see it's already in someone else's review, then we don't need to be told again. We're not stupid.**

This chapter (and above message) by: M.W. Roach 

**(If you don't like my message, don't take anything out on medlii. She's not to blame, I am. I'm the nasty one. Please direct all comments for the above to me.)**

_**xxxxx**_

Demons of the Caribbean---Ch. 4 

_**xxxxx**_

Miroku and Kagome heaved themselves aboard the Interceptor. Kagome was overwhelmed by the crew.

"Not more pirates!" She whined.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Swann." Koga greeted.

"Mr. Koga?" Kagome asked, a little calmer.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Koga asked Miroku.

Miroku shook his head.

"He fell behind."

The news shocked the entire crew, especially Kagome, since she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Keep to the Code." Koga said finally. The crew reluctantly sailed away.

_**xxxxx**_

Onigumo stood by Naraku's side.

"They're gone, Captain. That little wench even took the jewel."

Naraku growled under his breath. There was no way they could find Kagome unless someone knew where she and her rescuers were headed.

"Captain Naraku, you're never going to believe this!" Kagura called from another area in the cave.

Naraku went to her and nearly toppled over at what he saw. Inuyasha stood 10 feet from him, smirking.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Naraku managed to gasp out.

"When you marooned me on that tiny, spit of land, you forgot one very important thing."

Naraku tilted his head. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm Captain Inuyasha Sparrow." Inuyasha said simply.

Naraku smiled.

"Well, I'll not be making that mistake again."

Naraku turned to his crew, which now had Inuyasha surrounded.

"You all remember Captain Inuyasha Sparrow!"

The pirates laughed and mumbled in agreement. Naraku smiled.

"Kill him."

The crew extended their firearms and swords. Inuyasha leaned against the cave wall, arms crossed.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Naraku sighed.

"Hold your fire!" He demanded. He looked at the smug Inuyasha. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need."

_**xxxxx**_

Miroku was in one of the below cabins, tending gently to Kagome's slit hand.

"So, Naraku needed blood to break the curse?"

"Yes, but it didn't work."

"Hmm. Why did you take my last name?"

"I…I don't know."

Kagome flinched and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry." Miroku apologized. "Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough."

Miroku released Kagome's bandaged hand.

"Don't stop." She pleaded.

Miroku looked into her doe-brown eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her. He leaned forward.

"Miroku, wait."

He stopped. Kagome pulled out the Shikon jewel, and his shard. She handed it to him. Miroku stared at it.

"My father gave this to me. I thought I lost it. How did you get it?"

"I'm sorry. I was going to give it back."

Miroku sighed and brushed the shard with his thumb.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood." He angrily slammed the shard down on the table.

Kagome got up and walked away, teary eyed.

_**xxxxx**_

"So, you expect to leave me standing on some beach with not even a name, watching you sail away in my ship?" Naraku asked, leaning back in a chair.

"No." Inuyasha answered. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach, watching me sail away in _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you."

Naraku sneered. "That still leaves me with the problem of standing on a beach. And I don't trust your word."

Inuyasha grabbed a few apples and began fondling them.

"Well, I'm the only one on this ship who hasn't created a mutiny, so it's my word we'll be trusting." He stopped and sat down across from Naraku. "Besides, if you didn't leave me on that island, I'd have an equal share in the curse same as you." Inuyasha stopped to observe Naraku's angered look. The pirate grinned smugly. "It's funny how things work, huh?"

Naraku grunted as Inuyasha took a big bite of one of the apples. Onigumo burst into the Captain's quarters.

"Captain Naraku, we've come upon The Interceptor."

Naraku went up to the main deck, Inuyasha close behind. Naraku grinned. Inuyasha knew what the captain was planning to do.

"I'm having a thought. How's about I shimmy over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of the shard, aye?"

Naraku laughed. "See, that's the mistake you made that lost you the Pearl, Inuyasha. People are much easier to negotiate with when they're dead."

Naraku turned to Onigumo. "Lock him in the brig."

_**xxxxx**_

The rough tossing of the ship brought Kagome to the main deck.

"What's going on?"

"We're being pursued by the Black Pearl!" Kikyo informed, trying with great difficulty to control the wheel.

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Kagome shouted over the bustling crew.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Kikyo hissed, upset with this girl's lack of knowledge. "Throw everything we don't need overboard! That'll lighten up the ship and give us a little more time."

The pirates started tossing everything that wasn't nailed down into the Caribbean. Boxes, barrels and crates flew over the sides. Koga started heaving the cannonballs over the side while Sango tossed swords and extra sails into the sea. The Interceptor sped up slightly. Koga went to push a cannon in, but Miroku stopped him.

"We're going to need that."

Kagome sat for a moment to think. The pirates were there for something. Miroku ran to her side.

"They've come for the jewel."

Kagome reached down her dress, forgetting she had taken the shard necklace off. Miroku read her thoughts and returned to the lower cabin to retrieve it. Kagome turned around to see The Black Pearl almost upon them. She had to think of something quick.

"Drop anchor on the starboard side."

Kikyo shrugged. The idea certainly had an element of surprise.

_**xxxxx**_

Naraku squinted his eyes. The Interceptor was turning to face them. Odd move, but if they wanted a battle, Naraku would give them one.

"Bring out the long cannons." He ordered.

The ships were now side by side. Inuyasha peeked from a hole in the brig.

"Fire!" He heard someone shout. He ducked when a cannonball, 3 forks and a flask came barreling through his precious Pearl.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He shouted angrily, as if anyone could here him.

He grabbed the flask and opened it. Empty. He growled to himself. It was then that he noticed the cannonball had blown the brig door off the hinges. He was free. Nobody seemed to notice him on the upper deck. The undead pirates were busy swinging aboard the Interceptor. He grabbed a rope and followed.

Kagome tried fighting off the pirates with a stick. One grabbed it and prepared to snatch her as well. The pirate cocked his hand back to knock her out. Inuyasha grabbed the man's arm.

"That's not very nice." He said calmly before striking the man with his own fist. He pulled Kagome aside.

"Where's the jewel?"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away, and even went to slap him. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before it made contact with his face.

"Ah, where's Miroku?" He quickly changed the subject after noticing the girl's bandaged hand.

Kagome gasped. The evil pirates had broken the mast of the mighty ship, locking Miroku below. She ran over and looked down between the rails.

"Miroku!" She called helplessly.

Miroku struggled to keep his head above the rising water. A pirate snuck up on Kagome and snatched her. She was pulled out of sight.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted before water completely engulfed him.

The entire crew had been taken aboard the Pearl. Inuyasha had kept out of harms way. He had found the shard and the rest of the jewel, which fortunately floated out of the lower cabin. Just as he went to make his escape, Onigumo seized him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to return this to Naraku?"

Onigumo snatched the jewels.

"Nice try."

_**xxxxx**_

Once the crew, Kagome, and Inuyasha were aboard, the Interceptor was blown to smithereens.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, fearing Miroku was still on the ship.

Naraku sneered and pushed her into the evil crew.

"You took advantage of our hospitality last time, my sweet. It's only fair you return the favor!"

The men began to molest her. Suddenly, a drenched Miroku appeared next to the captain.

"Naraku!" He called.

Everyone stopped and looked. Miroku held a gun to Naraku's chest.

"Kagome goes free!" He demanded.

"What's in your head, boy? We can't die." Naraku said, walking over to Miroku.

Miroku thought a moment, then put the gun to his throat.

"You can't, but I can!"

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What have I told him about not doing anything stupid?" He whispered to himself.

Naraku took a step towards Miroku.

"Who are you?"

"No one!" Inuyasha interrupted. "Just a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew…twice removed. Very lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Miroku Turner! Son of Rancid Roku Turner! His blood runs through my veins."

Inuyasha groaned. "Stupid boy."

Naraku could definitely see the resemblance. Miroku continued.

"Agree to my terms, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name your terms then." Naraku said pleasantly.

"Kagome goes free."

"Yeah, we know that one. Anything else?"

Miroku looked around, completely ignoring Inuyasha, who was pointing to himself.

"And the crew!" Miroku said, pointing to the captive crew. "They are not to be harmed."

Naraku flashed a hideous green smile. "Agreed."

_**xxxxx**_

The Black pearl was a few hundred feet from a tiny island. Kagome was on the plank, looking down at the water. Miroku rushed at Naraku, shouting.

"Naraku, you lying bastard!" A few men grabbed the outraged blacksmith and pulled him back. Naraku faced him.

"I agreed to my part to setting her free! It was you who failed to specify when or where!"

The old pirate turned to Kagome. "Though it is a shame to lose something so fine, isn't it lads?"

"Aye." The pirates agreed.

Naraku outstretched his hand. "So, I'll be having that dress back." He grinned.

Kagome awkwardly disrobed and tossed the dress to Naraku. For once, she was glad she'd worn such long and usually unnecessary undergarments. "Bitter your black heart," she hissed.

Naraku ignored her and tossed the lovely dress to the crew. Kagome walked to the edge of the plank and looked down. Onigumo growled.

"Too long!" He stomped on the plank, knocking Kagome into the warm, clear waters.

Now, Inuyasha was forcefully pushed to the plank. He turned pleadingly to Naraku.

"I really hoped we were passed all this."

Naraku smiled and put his arm around his former captain.

"Inuyasha, don't you recognize this place? This be the same island we made you ruler over 8 years ago."

"I noticed." Inuyasha said, a little peeved. "Last time you gave me a sword."

"By the devil, you're right. Where be Inuyasha's sword? Bring it here." Naraku demanded.

Kagura handed the magic sword to Naraku. The sneaky Inuyasha looked back at the island, then at Naraku. "A gentlemen would give us a pair of swords." He tried to swindle.

"It'll be one as before, and you can be the gentlemen and kill the lady and starve to death yourself." That said, Naraku tossed the sword into the water. Inuyasha dived in after it.

He swam to the island where Kagome was waiting. He looked back over the horizon, and watched the Black Pearl sail away again.

"That's the second time I've watched that demon sail away on my ship." He growled.

_**xxxxx**_

Inuyasha walked along the island, Kagome at his heels. "We have to find a way out of here!"

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone! And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…unlikely, then we're stuck here."

Inuyasha started away again, but Kagome wouldn't give in. "But you're Captain Inuyasha Sparrow! You escaped the east India trading company! You disappeared in front of the eyes of 20 British soldiers! Are you the man I've read about or not?"

Inuyasha stopped when Kagome ran in front of him and grabbed his shirt. "How did you get off the island last time?" She asked.

Inuyasha moved her away. "Last time…" He paused. "I was here a grand total of 3 days, alright?"

He bent down and opened a secret door in the sand. "Last time…" He continued. "The rumrunners used this island to store and trade their goods and I was able to barter a passage off." Inuyasha went below and grabbed two big bottles of rum. "By the looks of it, they've long since been out of business." He reemerged to see a very displeased Kagome.

"So that's it, then?" She asked, almost crying. "That's the secret 'grand adventure' of the infamous Inuyasha Sparrow? You spent 3 days on a beach drinking rum!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." That said, he shoved a bottle of rum into her hand.

She looked at it, angry and disappointed. She'd never had a sip of alcohol in her life. But what did she have to lose?

_**xxxxx**_

That night, Kagome and Inuyasha danced around a roaring bonfire, drunk and singing.

"We're devils, we're black sheep! We're really bad eggs! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho! A pirates life for me!"

"I love this song!" Inuyasha cheered. "Really bad eggs!" He fell down. Kagome fell by his side. "I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" He slurred.

"And you'll be the best pirate that has ever sailed the Spanish Main!" Kagome added. She had never felt so giddy.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean! The entire world!" Inuyasha weaved from side to side. "See, a ship isn't just rudders and sails. What a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

Kagome sighed at the drunken pirate's beautiful words. She leaned against his chest. "Inuyasha, it must be awful for you. All alone on this island."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. Was she coming onto him? He put his arm around her. "Well, the company is infinitely better then last time." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's arm, so gently nestled around her. Was he coming onto _her_? "The scenery has definitely improved…" He went on.

Kagome pulled away. "Mr. Sparrow! I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!"

Inuyasha respectfully retracted his arm. "I know what you mean." He took another sip of rum.

Kagome lifted her bottle. "To freedom!"

Inuyasha hit his own bottle against hers. "To the Black Pearl." He drank until he passed out.

xxxxx 

In the morning, Inuyasha was woken up by the smell of smoke and the crackling of a fire. He sat up, his head throbbing. Kagome was busy throwing barrels of rum onto the giant bonfire. Inuyasha jumped up, waving his arms.

"NO! NOT GOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You've burned all the food! The shade! THE RUM!"

"Yes, the rum's gone." Kagome scowled.

"Why is the rum gone!"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns the sweetest gentlemen into complete scoundrels! Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high! The entire royal navy is out looking for me. Do you think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Inuyasha bit his lower lip. "By why is the rum gone?"

Kagome sat in the sand. "Just wait an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Inuyasha was raging now. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kagome. Remembering why he still had it, he returned it to its sheath and stormed away, shouting.

"You want them to see a signal? HOW'S ABOUT I THROW YOU IN THE BLOODY FIRE? That ought to get everybody's bloody attention! KIKYO WOULDN'T HAVE BURNED ALL ME RUM!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the Dauntless anchored at the edge of the island, Sesshomaru and Kaede rowing to Kagome's rescue. The pirate sighed.

"There'll be no living with her after this."

_**xxxxx**_

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**xxxxx**_

Demons of the Caribbean: Chapter 5 

_**xxxxx**_

_Disclaimer: Neither M.W. Roach or medlii own any parts of Inuyasha or Pirates of the Caribbean._

_AN: Readers, thank you for being so patient! This is the second to last chapter, so don't say we didn't warn you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 4! We appreciate your input. _

_This chapter by: **medlii**_

_**xxxxx**_

Kaede rushed to Kagome and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're safe. Commodore Sesshomaru, we shall return to Port Royal at once."

Kagome looked from Kaede to Sesshomaru. "After all this, you're just going to let Naraku and his pirates kill Miroku?"

Frowning slightly, Kaede replied "Yes, Miroku's fate is unfortunate, but so is his decision to engage in piracy."

Anger burned in Kagome's eyes. "Only to _rescue_ me! To keep Naraku from killing me!"

"We _could_ catch them," Inuyasha interjected, pushing his way between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "The Pearl'll be slowed from the damage we did her in that battle." Sesshomaru's soldiers gathered around in case the pirate was plotting to escape. "Think about it," he continued. "The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you pass that up?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "Take him to the brig," he ordered, and the soldiers moved towards Inuyasha.

"Wait! Commodore! Please, do this for me," Kagome said, her voice catching as she choked out the words. "As- as a wedding present."

Kagome saw a trace of a smile on Sesshomaru's lips when he turned around. Shocked, Kaede stared at her granddaughter.

Not enjoying the uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha exclaimed "Oh, a wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Judging by the scowl the Commodore shot him, Inuyasha figured he was in trouble again. He extended his arms, his wrist together.

"I know, I know. Clap his in irons, right?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned to Kagome.

"I accept your proposal, Miss Swann," Sesshomaru said, gesturing for Ginta and Hakaku to come forward. "Mr. Sparrow, accompany these fine gentlemen to the helm and provide them with the bearings to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all the possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Inescapably."

_**xxxxx**_

Inuyasha's crew stood glumly in the brig of the Black Pearl, watching Kagura and Kanna swab the deck. The black and white cat on Sango's shoulder meowed. "Kirara says you missed a spot," Sango said.

Kagura whacked her mop against the cell bars, showering the crew with soapy, dirty water. From another cell, Miroku asked "So, you knew Miroku Turner?"

"Ol' Rancid 'Roku? We knew him," Kagura growled. "Didn't sit well with 'Roku, what we did to Inuyasha, the mutiny and all. That's why he sent a shard of that jewel to you. He thought we deserved to be cursed…and remained cursed."

"What a fool," Kanna said softly, looking up from her mopping.

"Good man," Koga called.

Rolling her eyes, Kagura went on. "Naraku wasn't too happy about that. So he-"

"Tell them what the captain did," Kanna interrupted.

Kagura shot an angry glare at her sister. "I'll tell them the story! So he tied a cannon to 'Roku's heels and last time we saw him, he was sinking into the crushing black oblivion to Davy Jones's locker."

"'Course, it was only after that, we figured out we needed his blood to break the curse,"

"That's what you call ironic." Kanna said. She turned to Kagura and they both started to giggle.

Just then, Naraku appeared in the doorway and his lackeys silenced their laughter. He looked at his underlings, then at Miroku. "Bring him."

_**xxxxx**_

Once the Dauntless was anchored outside Isla de Muerta, Inuyasha explained his plans to Sesshomaru. "They'll break the curse, then they'll come out of the caves and you can shoot 'em from the Dauntless."

Boredly, Sesshomaru said, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "What do you have to lose? The only thing you gotta worry about is the future Mrs. Commodore."

_**xxxxx**_

Kagome shrieked and screamed as Jaken, Ginta and Hakaku shoved her into the Dauntless's hold. "You can't do this! The curse! Miroku! I have to- Break the curse! Help him! He'll be killed!"

"Don't worry, Miss. Commodore Sesshomaru heard the whole story. A kitsune climbed on board and told him all about it." With that, Jaken slammed the door in Kagome's face and locked it.

_**xxxxx**_

Inuyasha rowed his little rowboat into the cave just in time to hear the cursed pirates shouting. From what he could tell, they were going to spill all of Miroku's blood since he was only half Turner. Miroku's neck hung over the pedestal with shards of the jewel on it. The last shard hung around his neck and Naraku stood at his side with his knife. Inuyasha pushed his way through the eager pirates.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Inuyasha said sternly.

Naraku stared, dumbfounded. "It's not possible!"

"Not probable." Inuyasha corrected.

Miroku looked up in surprise. "What? How'd you get here? Where's Kagome?"

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Sesshomaru just like she promised, and you're ready to die for her just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word here, really. Except Kagome, who is in fact, a woman." Inuyasha said with a shrug. He raised his eyebrows at Naraku. "Incidentally, the entire Royal Navy is out there too, ready to shoot you as soon as you come out, all un-cursed and mortal."

"Really?" Naraku asked, releasing his hold of Miroku's neck.

"Yup. _And_ if you just killed all those soldiers now, you'd have two ships. Of course, you'd take the Dauntless as your own. I mean, it's much prettier and bigger and whatnot. But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain…Commodore Naraku. And of course, you'd get 15 percent of me plunder…and I'll buy you a hat…a really big one."

With his eyes narrowed in suspicion, Naraku asked "And I suppose in exchange, you don't want this whelp-" he nudged Miroku "-killed?"

"Oh, by all means, kill the whelp," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Just, not yet. Wait for the opportune moment. For example, once you've killed Sesshomaru's soldiers." He picked up a handful of jewel shards and tossed one back into the pile after each word. "Every… last… one."

Miroku had been watching silently the entire time, hoping Inuyasha would somehow free him. As he watched the pirate return the jewel shards, his eye caught a faint glimmer of pink from Inuyasha's hand. The second-to-last jewel shard. Inuyasha casually slipped it into his sleeve. Not sure what was going on, he shouted angrily "You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"Mr. Sparrow, we have an accord," Naraku said, holding his hand out for Inuyasha to shake. "Now gents, take a walk." Grinning and elbowing each other, the cursed pirates sauntered out of the cave. Before Kagura and Kanna could exit, Onigumo thrust a box at them.

_**xxxxx**_

Kagura rowed while Kanna held a parasol to block the moonlight. "I'll do the talking," Kagura said. "And you just keep that parasol in the right spot." Kanna nodded as the rowboat made its way to Sesshomaru's.

_**xxxxx**_

Squinting in the moonlight, Sesshomaru saw the two ladies in the boat heading his way. The soldiers in the boat with him readied their muskets and leveled them at the approaching boat. "Hold your fire," he said calmly.

_**xxxxx**_

Kaede rapped on the door of the hold. "Kagome, I'm very proud of your decision to marry Commodore Sesshomaru. He's a wonderful man. He's very strong and powerful and he'll always protect you. After all-" the old woman frowned. "Kagome, are you listening to me?" Opening the door, Kaede saw that no one was inside. But a window was open and a rope dropped from it to where a lifeboat should have been hanging.

"Oh no…"

_**xxxxx**_

"Good evening, sir," Kagura said, smiling brilliantly and making sure Kanna was holding the parasol so that it blocked the moonlight.

"Good evening, ladies," Sesshomaru replied, looking slightly confused. "What are you doing out here?"

"My sister and I were just wondering if you'd be interested in purchasing some um, artifacts we came across." Slowly, so Kanna could cover her with the parasol, Kagura opened the box Onigumo had given them and pulled out a sword. "Here we have a sword. It's ah, a magic sword."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked. He leaned forward with interest. "Tell me more."

"Well, um, the blacksmith who made it put uh, the fang of a wild dog in the hilt. And he cast a spell on it. So now it can raise people from the dead, but you can't kill anyone with it," Kagura explained. Kanna rolled her eyes.

"Who would want a stupid sword like that?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "What else do you have in there?"

_**xxxxx**_

While the Commodore and most of the soldiers inspected Kagura's 'artifacts' Jaken and a few others remained with Kaede on the Dauntless. "Look!" Ginta said. "What's going on?"

Focusing his spyglass on Sesshomaru's boat, Jaken shrugged. "I don't know." The remaining soldiers watched curiously, unaware of what was going on below them…

_**xxxxx**_

When Naraku had told his pirates to 'take a walk,' they left the cave. Since the moon was out, they transformed into skeletons. Since they were skeletons, they didn't float. Now they walked along the bottom of the sea, towards the Dauntless. When they reached it, one by one the pirates climbed up the anchor's rope. Silently, they made their way across the deck, slitting a few throats along the way.

_**xxxxx**_

Kagura tossed the 'tornado creating fan' into a pile along with the 'magic ink that made drawings come to life' the 'fire-breathing staff of two heads,' and the 'bow and arrows blessed by a priestess' that Sesshomaru had rejected. "Oh, and we have this mirror."

"What's so special about that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura held it up to show it off. "It's no ordinary mirror. You can use it to take people's souls," she said in a low, eerie voice.

Holding out a hand, Sesshomaru ordered "Let me see it." Kagura handed it to the Commodore. After inspecting the front, he turned it over and looked at the back. Kanna gasped.

Surprised, Sesshomaru looked up. The mirror was reflecting the moonlight onto the two women in front of him. Kanna and Kagura's skeletal forms were revealed! Before either could do anything, Sesshomaru grabbed the oars in their boat and put them in his own. "Row back to the Dauntless! It was a trap!" he shouted.

_**xxxxx**_

On the Dauntless, Ginta turned around to say something to Hakaku. He saw something over his friend's shoulder and he stood there with his mouth open. Hakaku turned too and saw the skeleton pirates creeping across the deck. When the pirates saw that the soldiers had seen them, they shouted and rushed at them, swords drawn. The soldiers fired their muskets in return and a bloody battle ensued.

After a few minutes of giving everything they had just to keep a small part of the deck pirate-free, the soldiers cheered. Sesshomaru and the rest of the crew joined the few soldiers that survived the skeleton pirates' first attack.

_**xxxxx**_

During all the excitement in the caves and on the Dauntless, Kagome had paddled over to the Black Pearl. As quietly as she could, she climbed up the anchor rope. Accidentally, her feet thumped to the deck. Below, two pirates heard Kagome. She ducked behind a door as they dashed by and she snuck downstairs.

"It's Kagome!" Koga hissed to the rest of Inuyasha's crew.

_**xxxxx**_

Naraku grinned at Inuyasha. "You're a tough man to predict, Sparrow."

Inuyasha smirked right back at him. "Me? I'm dishonest. And you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly." The pirate headed towards Captain Naraku. "It's the honest ones you've gotta watch out for. You can never predict when they're about to do something incredibly…stupid." Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed a nearby pirate's sword and tossed it to Miroku, who caught it.

Before they had time to react, Miroku shoved a few pirates into the water. Inuyasha drew his own sword and Naraku unsheathed his. The blacksmith swung at the few pirates still in the caves, trying to distract them while Inuyasha did… well whatever it was that he was planning now.

Ducking and slashing, Inuyasha managed to cut the feather off of Naraku's hat, leaving time to spare to point and laugh. Bits of fluff floated to the floor of the cave. Naraku blocked one of Inuyasha's attacks and leaned forward over their crossed blades. "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here, there be demons!" he growled.

Taking the advantage, he punched Inuyasha in the jaw, knocking him back. Naraku threw his sword to the floor. "You can't beat me, Inuyasha." The pirate grinned and got to his feet. He picked up Naraku's sword and plunged it into his stomach.

With a sigh, Naraku pulled the blade out and returned the gesture. Inuyasha gagged and staggered backwards, into a pool of moonlight, the sword sticking out of his ribcage. He turned into a skeleton. Naraku and Miroku watched in surprise.

"That's interesting," Inuyasha commented, admiring his skeletal hand in the dim light. He grinned and held up a glimmering pink jewel shard. "Couldn't resist, Naraku." With a growl, Naraku lunged for Inuyasha…

_**xxxxx**_

Aboard the Dauntless, the soldiers dealt with the skeleton pirates as best they could, throwing them overboard and sword-fighting with them, giving their lives for their honor and their ship…

_**xxxxx**_

"So what now, Inuyasha? Are we to be two demonic creatures, locked in an epic battle until judgment day and the trumpets sound?" Naraku growled as Inuyasha blocked another one of his attacks.

With a shrug, Inuyasha replied "Or you could surrender." He turned around and dashed across the cave. Naraku followed, cackling.

_**xxxxx**_

The two pirates guarding the Black Pearl ran down to the brig. "They're gone," one muttered. They both stepped into the empty cell, just to make sure. Once they were inside, Kagome stepped out of the shadows and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha's crew cheered from their hiding places, then went up to the top deck.

Kagome clambered into a lifeboat and sat down. "Come on, we've got to save Miroku and Inuyasha," she called. The pirates remained where they were.

Sango shook her head. "We've got the Pearl."

"Inuyasha owed me a ship. That's all," Kikyo stated.

"But-" Kagome protested.

Koga stepped forward. "And then there's the code to consider."

Stomping her foot on the deck, Kagome shouted "Hang the code and hang the rules! You're pirates! Besides, they're more like guidelines, anyways."

Five minutes later, Kagome found herself rowing the lifeboat alone. "Bloody pirates," she grumbled.

_**xxxxx**_

While the skeleton pirates fought, Kohaku noticed the Black Pearl sailing away. He turned to Onigumo.

"Are they supposed to be doing that?"

"They're stealing our ship!" Onigumo cried. "Bloody pirates!"

_**xxxxx**_

Miroku backed away as one of Naraku's pirates held up a small explosive. The fuse was burning rapidly. "I'll teach you the meaning of pain," the pirate said cruelly.

"You like pain? Try wearing a corset!" Kagome shouted, plunging an oar into the pirate's ribcage.

"How'd you get here?" Miroku asked, surprised to see Kagome in the caves.

"I rowed here." Hearing the clang of swords, Kagome directed her attention to Inuyasha and Naraku's battle, which brought them into the moonlight. Kagome gasped at the sight of the undead Inuyasha. "Whose side is Inuyasha on?"

"At the moment?" Miroku shrugged.

Running past Miroku, Inuyasha shoved the Shikon shard into his hand. Miroku sprinted to the pedestal where the rest of the pieces lay and yanked off the one on his necklace. Naraku took a few steps and put his sword level with Kagome's throat. Miroku froze.

A thunderous roar broke the silence. Although no one could see it, they felt something strange, like wind, come from the tip of Inuyasha's sword. A line of blood appeared across Naraku's midsection.

He looked at Inuyasha. "You've carried that rusty old sword for 8 years, and now you waste its last attack."

"No he didn't," Miroku called. He dropped the last two Shikon shards, tinted slightly red from his blood, into the pile with the others. The jewel glowed brightly, and it was whole again.

Blood seeped from Naraku's wound. The shock evident in his eyes, he murmured "I feel… cold." Having said his last words, he dropped to the ground among the piles of treasure.

"Did he said 'old?'" Kagome asked.

"I think he said 'gold,'" Miroku replied.

"I think he feels dead," Inuyasha said.

_**xxxxx**_

Sesshomaru watched indifferently as the skeleton pirates changed back into humans. His sword shone red with blood in the moonlight and Onigumo twitched and fell down dead. The rest of the pirates dropped their weapons.

Kaede opened the door of the room Kagome had been in. "What's all the racket out here?"

Kagura looked up pleadingly at Sesshomaru, who held the tip of his sword to her throat.

"Parley?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "The ship is ours, gentlemen."

The guards replied with a heartfelt, "Huzzah!"

_**xxxxx**_

Proud of their victory, Miroku and Kagome traded soft smiles. Loud clanging broke their attention. They turned to see Inuyasha looking through the treasure, fondling items and discarding the things he didn't like into a large pile. Miroku turned his gaze back to Kagome.

"Your husband will be wanting to know that you are safe."

Kagome didn't say anything. She gritted her teeth and stormed away, teary eyed. Miroku watched her leave, wondering just what he had said to get her so mad. Inuyasha, dressed in a jewel-studded crown and various bling, sauntered by the confused blacksmith.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment", He pointed out, "that was it. Now if you'll be so kind as to take me to my ship, I'd appreciate it."

_**xxxxx**_

Miroku rowed the little boat to the Dauntless. Inuyasha sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"I'm sorry they left, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"No worries, Miss. They've done what's right by them." Inuyasha moaned, knowing his fate.

_**xxxxx**_

Don't forget to review! We appreicatehearing what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**_xxxxx_**

**_Demons of the Caribbean: Chapter 6 _**

**_xxxxx_**

**_This chapter by: M.W. Roach_**

The pounding of drums echoed throughout Port Royal. Inuyasha was in the center of town, as well as the center of attention. He stood in front of the guillotine; his wrists were bound together. The hooded executioner stood idly by, listening as a judge read Inuyasha's crimes to the public.

"This man's heinous crimes include sailing under false colors, robbery, looting, perjury, breaking and entering…"

As the judge continued, Kagome watched the scene with Kaede and Sesshomaru at her side. Miroku, who was watching from somewhere else, couldn't take this anymore. He needed to rescue Inuyasha. The blacksmith couldn't predict if either of them would survive the escape attempt. He ran to Kagome. Meanwhile, the judge continued to read Inuyasha's crimes.

"…impersonating a clergy at the Church of England."

Inuyasha laughed at the memory of that one.

_**xxxxx**_

"Kagome."

Kagome glanced down at the sound of Miroku's voice. It was the first time he'd ever spoken her first name. Even Sesshomaru and Kaede were surprised.

"I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you." He paused to take a breath. "I love you."

That said, he took his leave towards the guillotine. Kagome nearly swallowed her tongue. Sesshomaru had an incredible urge to choke the life out of the blacksmith. Kaede, however, thought he was sweet. But, why the sudden confession?

"…and overall ruthlessness. He shall henceforth be beheaded. May G-D have mercy on his soul."

The drums pounded faster and the hooded executioner placed Inuyasha's head in the guillotine. Miroku tried to push through the crowd. It was only then Kagome realized what he was doing. She had to distract Sesshomaru…and fast.

"Commodore!"

Sesshomaru glanced at his bride-to-be.

"Yes, Miss Sw…"

His words were cut short when she threw her arms around him and kissed. Perfect timing. Miroku had finally burst through the crowd and threw his sword just as the massive blade came down. Inuyasha opened his tightly closed eyes when he heard the whistling blade of the sword waving inches from his face. The guillotine's blade was only centimeters from his neck, Miroku's sword stopped it from fully dropping. While Miroku battled the hooded man, Inuyasha took the opportunity to slice the ropes off his wrists using the sword's blade. Once his hands were free, he carefully lifted the enormous razor away from his tender neck, taking care not to cut his hands. He ducked just in time as the executioner swung a heavy axe at his head. The axe instead hit the wooden frame of the guillotine. The wood shattered and the entire thing collapsed. Sesshomaru reluctantly broke the kiss when he heard the thunderous sound. He glared at Kagome. What a horrid trick!

Miroku and Inuyasha emerged unharmed from the wreckage. Guards barreled down through the crowd, which hastily moved out of the way. Both Miroku and Inuyasha knew what to do. They grabbed the still intact guillotine blade and threw it straight at the guards. They followed close behind it, knowing the guards wouldn't dare come close to the spinning blade. Once it slowed and fell over, the two men leapt over it and made there way to the very top of the fort. There, Miroku and Inuyasha were cornered and surrounded by guards carrying bayonets. Sesshomaru marched over to them, Kaede and Kagome at either side of him. He glared at the blacksmith with disappointment.

"Well, I expected some type of ill conceived escape attempt. But, surely not from you."

"I couldn't let you kill him. Not after he saved my life." Miroku growled.

Sesshomaru seemed surprised that this boy spoke up for and protected this poor excuse for a man.

"Have you forgotten your place?" The Commodore hissed.

"It's right here." Miroku smiled. "Between you and Inuyasha."

Kagome, who had been quiet this entire time, walked past the Commodore and stood at Miroku's side.

"As is mine." She said softly.

"Kagome!" Kaede called in surprise. She glared at the guards, who still had their weapons drawn. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!"

Reluctantly, the soldiers brought their weapons to their sides. Sesshomaru stood hurt and confused.

"So, this is where your heart truly lies, then?" He asked, trying so hard not to show any emotion.

"It is." Kagome replied quietly.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. Time to make his getaway while everyone was distracted.

"Well," He stood up straight from the crouching position behind Miroku. "I'm feeling pretty good about all this."

He sauntered over to Sesshomaru and got in his face.

"All you need to know is, I was rooting for you. Know that." He whispered.

He walked towards the edge of the fort. He stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome." She looked over at him casually. "It would never had worked out between us. I'm sorry." Kagome muttered something under her breath that soundly remarkably like, 'As if, stupid jackass.'

Inuyasha then turned his attention to Miroku.

"Miroku…umm…nice hat."

As he hopped on the ledge, it was only then the guards figured out what was going on. They ran to follow him, their guns drawn. Inuyasha smirked and turned to them.

"This'll be the day that you will always remember as the day…"

He was cut off as he tripped and toppled over the side of the fort and crashed to the water. He brought his head up for air. Okay, he made it out alive, but now what?

"SPARROW!"

Inuyasha turned to the voice of Kikyo. It was The Black Pearl. He hastily swam towards it. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do. He was shocked. Though he hated to admit it, Inuyasha had to be the best pirate he had ever seen. A tiny grin escaped his lips.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Jaken asked.

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start. Mr. Turner!"

Miroku flinched at his name. Sesshomaru walked to him and drew his sword. Again, Miroku flinched a little.

"This is a beautiful sword." Sesshomaru sighed, slightly pleased with making the blacksmith cower before him. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Miroku stared blankly at the Commodore.

"Umm…okay."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"It means take good care of her, you twit!" He whispered, annoyed.

"Ah! Right." Miroku exclaimed, finally catching on.

Sesshomaru nodded and left, taking his guards with him. Kaede stayed a bit, her granddaughter staring lovingly into her man's eyes.

"Is this the path you choose to take?" Kaede asked. "After all, he _is_ a blacksmith."

"No." Kagome swooned, removing Miroku's ridiculous hat. "He's a pirate."

That said, they leaned into each other for an embracing kiss.

_**xxxxx **_

Sango threw a rope into the water. Inuyasha grabbed hold of it and the crew lifted him aboard. Inuyasha landed with a thud on the Pearl's deck. Koga stood waiting, and extended a hand. Inuyasha looked up suspiciously at the crew who abandoned him many times before.

"Thought you were suppose to keep to the code?"

Koga shrugged.

"We figure they were more of actual…guidelines."

Inuyasha smiled and allowed Koga to hoist him to his feet. Kikyo leaned against the side of the ship, holding Inuyasha's hat.

"Captain Sparrow." She walked over, put the hat on and pushed him to the wheel. "The Black Pearl is yours."

Inuyasha looked down lovingly at the steering wheel of his precious ship. He stroked it gently. His baby, his only true possession, was finally returned to him. He glanced around when he felt eyes awkwardly staring at him. He broke the silence.

"On deck, you dogs! Lower the mast and bring out the rudders! I want out of this place by evening!"

The crew did what they were told and quickly set to work on leaving Port Royal…for a while.

Inuyasha looked out on the glimmering ocean. He was free. He brought out his compass.

"Now, bring me that horizon." He began to hum to himself as he looked down at the busted compass. "…and really bad eggs." He leaned against the wheel. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

_**xxxxx**_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 5 and to all those who are going to review Chapter 6. As always, thanks for reading and remember, your feedback is greatly appreciated!

Also, if anyone wants to see M.W. Roach's depiction of Inuyasha as a pirate, email her at rollaroach327 at yahoo dot com or visit her profile page.


End file.
